A not-so Virtual Adventure
by Bonzaiii
Summary: Pokémon Go! has been out for a month now, and Nealle may just be the only Pokéfan that hasn't played it yet. but when he finally does, he might wish he settled for anything but. In a world with more technological advances than our's, Mischief and disorder will force two worlds closer than we intended. From my thought of making pokemon a reality, rated T for swearing and violence.


**A.N./So yeah, I somehow am Stuck in the head right now with my FNaF story, yet I am somehow popping up with diferent new ones left right and center... that sounds about right. Don't worry, I'll be posting the FNaF one out soon, but in the mean time, and since Pokemon Go is all the rage right now, take a look at an idea that crossed my mind one too many times once Pokemon go (mostly) went live.**

* * *

"...Yes?...Yes? come on, the tension is killing me!"

Nealle begged his phone after yet another data sweep of his android phone.  
Being a quite an avid pocket gamer, and pretty much revolving his entire technological know-how stuff ( **A.N./** wow, good going past me) forte around mobile devices since he was eleven, it practically made him both the happiest man alive, and the most troubled man alive when they announced Pokemon go last year. Yes it took him nearly over a year just to clear enough space for Pokemon go.

"...God Damn it..."

never mind...

The teenager flopped back onto his rented room's bed, defeated once again by his lack of memory space. opening up the pie graphs that showed the amount data in both the phone and the memory card, he once again glared at the hand sized screen he is holding at eye level, specifically at the others, videos and pics, and the systems portion.

"over a thousand pics and videos, applications, and other stuff, and your still not gonna budge, huh?"

sighing in defeat, at least for now, he switched off the smartphone and hoppped onto his laptop to watch some Youtube.

* * *

five pokemon theories, three letsplays, and one livestream later, (all mixed with some social media and breaks) I came across one of the older videos that I've watched way back when; a top ten about Real animals that look like pokemon.

on a whim and nostalgia's sake, I watched it again, thinking of where this had led me to before.  
We've all heard about or thought about it at one point or another. what if there was another world, one that's diferent from ours? I don't know about you, but whenever I think about it, a thrill always rushes through me, how maybe, just maybe, there might just be a world more amazing than ours.

of course, soon enough this led me to the many worlds interpretation, and the Pokemon Multiverse theory.

all of that amazed me even more, and eventually, that amazement simmered down to a simple hobby, digging through the net for stories of another world a hop, skip, and a jump away, and strange beliefs of certain places or things being links between worlds.

that's why Pokemon go is the closest I can get to stuff I can dream of.

* * *

During the Black haired lad's surfing through the net, a light rain began to shower over the town he was living in. it was actually the rainy seasons at this time around, so no one really questioned it. no one was able to notice the slight tinge the clouds had however, the raindrops coming down on certain locations giving an unnoticeable feel to them, a certain vibe, something only a certain someone would know of.

as night falls, the night a prime blanket of silence after the afternoon's rain, a pair of rose Quartz eyes materialise within Nealle's room. the eyes peered down on his sleeping form and mind, then just as sudden as its appearance, vanished back into the night's darkness.

but not before leaving a message...

what that message is, we may find out sooner or later...

* * *

 **A/N:** okay, so since I find it a bit complicated on how to get this ball rolling, I'm gonna need to cut this one short.

*someone pissed off because of the short chapter throws a glass bottle in my direction*

I know it's short, but when you have a writer's block, was fresh out of mid-year, recently did a term paper, and is currently studying for a overdue removals-

 ** _"don't forget about life, bonzie!"_**

what the- your part's over Willow, get out of here already!

*ahem* yeah... sorry about that, so as I said, it's a bit tough to get this ball rolling since the more concrete parts are further in, so I hope you stick around for that and until next time!

* * *

 **PREVIEW:** _"HOLY- GET THIS FRIKKIN' BEEDRILL AWAY FROM ME!"_


End file.
